


Who cares if you're sick?

by KPop_Rogue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mention of The Outsides by S.E. Hinton, Mentions of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans, Mentions of Owari no Seraph, Sick Character, Sickfic, mentions of Taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: One Shot!Chenle is sick and gets the rest of NCT Dream sick when they all cuddle together on the couch despite Chenle saying he was sick.





	Who cares if you're sick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summer_in_jun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_in_jun/gifts).



> I obviously don't own the characters. This was a request and I've finally done it! I hope you enjoy!

Request: I want a nice soft one, maybe a nice sick fic, where they’re really just taking care of each other and everything <3 

 

It was 5:59 in the morning on a beautiful January day. The Dreamies had the week off of schedules along with the rest of NCT. Yesterday was their last concert for a little while, unless one of them decided to also have a solo career, and they were tired. Chenle woke up with a loud cough. Renjun, his roommate, woke up before him and left to eat breakfast. Chenle blinked sleep out of his eyes and threw his dolphin patterned blanket, a christmas present from Mark, off of himself. 

Chenle stood up and walked to the mirror. His hair was blonde and messy from bedhead, sticking out all over the place like an aloe vera plant. Chenle was wearing his pajamas, basically a pair of gray sweatpants and a matching gray shirt. Last night, before laying on his bed and sleeping, Chenle took a shower and wiped off his makeup. While in the shower, he started coughing and sneezing. He thought it was just allergies so he just went to bed and slept, thinking it would go away overnight. 

Opening the door and walking down the hall, he arrived at the kitchen and smiled. There, sitting at the table, was the rest of the dreamies, Jeno and Renjun cooking. Chenle sat down in his seat across from Jaemin, Jisung on his right, and Haechan on his left. Mark was sitting at the head of the table, Jeno sitting on his left and across from Haechan, and Renjun at the other end. 

As Chenle was talking about how fun and memorable the previous day’s concert was, Renjun and Jeno came out of the kitchen with a plate of omelets, a plate of sausage, and a plate of toast. Chenle’s mouth watered at the sight of their breakfast. 

After finishing breakfast, the dreamies all piled onto the couch, even at Chenle’s protest because he thought he was sick. The others, mainly Jisung didn’t want to exclude him and they didn’t care whether he was sick or not. Chenle sighed and sat right in the middle of the cuddle pile. That afternoon was spent binge watching the most episodes of Owari no Seraph.

By bedtime, most of them were asleep with the exception of the the eldest two, Renjun and Mark. Renjun was about to get up when instead, Mark stood up and put a finger to his mouth, signaling Renjun to be quiet. A few minutes later, Mark came back with makeup and a phone. Together, the two put lipstick and eye shadow on the the other member’s faces and took pictures, posting them to their social media without the others knowing.

Mark smiled and took one last photo of the group before grabbing some makeup remover and wiping the younger members’ faces. Mark and Renjun quietly woke up each of the sleeping dreamies and walked with them to their bedrooms. The youngest two didn’t want to separate to they decided to blow up a mattress in the living room and sleep there together. 

~~~~

The next morning when Jaemin woke up, he woke up to lots of coughing. Besides him on the mattress was Jeno sitting up, coughing into his elbow. He looked around the room and found the others coughing as well. Since the others are coughing, he thought, i’m probably sick as well. Jaemin stood up and walked to their medicine cabinet that Taeyong had stocked up with at least 3 different types of fever, cold, allergy, and other medications. 

Grabbing the cold medication as well as the fever medication, just in case, Jaemin walked back to the room and gave each of them a cup of the medication. Forcing them all to the bed, he turned on the TV and they finished Owari no Seraph, starting Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans. Chenle was running his mouth about how his favorite character was Yoichi and how the vampires were rude. Jeno and Renjun were asleep while Haechan was in the bathroom and Mark was reading the book, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Jaemin smiled and resumed watching the anime.

~~~~  
A few days later, the dreamies all recovered from their cold and were joking around at lunch. They finished lunch and were going to part ways when Chenle yelled, “CUDDLE PILE!!!” 

No one can refuse their precious baby dolphin. The dreamies all cuddled on the couch, hugging and sleeping.


End file.
